homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dudebot121256
Re: Then change the existing template. Don't make a new one. YuriKaslov 20:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re2: My for calling you "DogBot" (given the fact that you have a pic of a dog for your user image for the record).--Drgyen 00:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: You should sign up at the RFA thing. YuriKaslov 15:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Yeah, just one minute. YuriKaslov 00:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal warning Yes, and yes. YuriKaslov 22:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh, or I thought it was... go ahead and make one. YuriKaslov 23:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) None. Type } at the end and you can type , and it'll sign your name. YuriKaslov 23:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh, good, but let me make a few edits... YuriKaslov 00:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Look Stop asking me! Go through the proper procedure, or else it won't be fair to the other editors on the site! YuriKaslov 01:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please do. YuriKaslov 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :The newspaper thing, and the second option. YuriKaslov 02:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) There is no point. It was clunkier that way. Besides, the guy who changed it did not even tell me that he changed it. YuriKaslov 22:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :That's completely unrelated to the community. YuriKaslov 22:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought you meant putting that stuff under the community tab. Either way. YuriKaslov 22:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::You have to be an admin to edit it, and it doesn't use the normal Wikicode. YuriKaslov 22:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What's up with the picture? What's up with the picture on my Profile page? Re: I decided against it. YuriKaslov 22:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm kinda busy ATM YuriKaslov 22:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I can make you sig now. Just tell me what you want. YuriKaslov 00:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) How's this? Just type ~~~~~ to use it. 00:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Mind giving me an actual, in-site link to the left-hand picture you wanted? The URL showed something different. YuriKaslov 00:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It DOES link to your talk page. It shows up as a dead link because you're already here. It does that for all links and pages. YuriKaslov 01:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Need a UH-60 Black Hawk picture. If you have the PC copy could you get a screenshot? If not could you refer me to someone who can? The UH-60 Black Hawk page needs pics, and they have to be ingame per wiki rules. I got the 360 version, so no pics here. :P Startrek320 23:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Trivia i have a talk with Yuri and acknowledge me about the wiki's policy on no trivia on the level pages, and seriously about this. I mean there are some trivia worth mentioning.--Drgyen 19:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because Yuri seems real upset when I type to him about this, so I figure I could get a pleasant response from you. How about suggesting a popular reference page or something on the trivia like something in BioShock.--Drgyen 20:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Here it is BioShock Cultural References.--Drgyen 20:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I was hopeful up until I saw the words Xbox Gamertag on his page lol. I'll ask him anyway. Startrek320 22:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Uh, no. That isn't relevant to homefront. YuriKaslov 19:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't care what you do to UotM so long as you don't make too many large changes. YuriKaslov 19:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Anytime man. Always happy to help fix errors. Must be my slight OCD. :) Startrek320 23:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Gunnison Page Error While editing the Gunnison page, I somehow managed to screw up and delete the references. Sorry about that, I'm not too familiar with the advanced workings of the wiki tools. Could you fix it for me? Startrek320 00:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome No Problem. RC™ 22:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I really don't see any reason for that, but you could've done that at any point. YuriKaslov 20:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't know; I was never into usergroups to begin with. YuriKaslov 21:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know, dude! Do whatever you feel is necessary within the bounds of the policies/guidelines. YuriKaslov 21:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) How many times are you guys going to ask that same goddamn question? It's against policy, and for a reason. YuriKaslov 19:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :IIRC, relevancy and notability. YuriKaslov 19:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The MoS. Scratch that last thing. IIRC = "if I remember correctly" YuriKaslov 19:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I've made some changes to it since I created it. Besides, I created it on both wikis. YuriKaslov 19:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) BP Issues Having issues with BP page, namely conflicting info. A lot of the BP numbers for the higher end vehicles are different than the ones I see on the Xbox version. Is it different between consoles, different between multiplayer game modes, or is it outdate info from pre-launch? Startrek320 00:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Do you mean the Wikia achievements or the actual medals? Because I'd rather we have user-made medals than Wikia achievements; the former is a sign of actual accomplishment, the latter is a sign of edit-whoring. See this dead discussion for actual medals vs. Achievements. In short, no. I do not want Wikia's achievements activated here, as they do nothing but degrade the quality of our userbase and that userbase's edits. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to try and implement non-Wikia medals, however, I would support that. See this user's page for an example of what it would look like. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for going over some of my stuff I can tell that you definatly want to make this wiki good, so thanks for helping me. Anytime man. Unfortunatly because the servers are down I can't get as much information. Re: I'll do it in just a moment. Yuri(Leave a message!) 04:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats, you are now an admin of the Homefront wiki. /pops champagne bottle. :Lemme just add you to the hilited usernames list real quick. Yuri(Leave a message!) 04:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::lol, if I had a couple E-glasses I'd pour us some, but alas, I do not. So unless you want to pass the bottle back and forth... Yuri(Leave a message!) 05:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) KPA missile launcher I dunno, I don't have the game, lol. Yuri(Leave a message!) 05:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Just one? :( Yuri(Leave a message!) 05:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Wonderful! ... /pours champagne... Yuri(Leave a message!) 05:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, there is little that can be done. On EA's forums, we would be allowed to advertize, but not on THQ's. Yuri(Leave a message!) 05:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Were it an EA game? Sure. But if you tried it with Homefront, you would definitely be labeled a troll, and your posts would probably be removed. Yuri(Leave a message!) 05:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Archive This goes on the original page: #The name of the archive page should be - name of original/Archive 1,2,3,... (eg. Homefront Wiki:User of the Month/Archive 1) - you must first create this page #The name shown for the archive on the original page is usually a date, but can be other things if needed #Then you must copy and paste the information you want archived on to the Archive Page (make sure to add the month and year it is from as a heading), Then delete the info on the original page #Use the preview button to check for errors #Add more Archive pages when needed (usually every year, only make a new archive page when the previous one is full) That should be everything, if you run into any problems just ask. Lordqaz 20:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:history I really have no idea what you are talking about. Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Look: I REALLY have no idea what you're talking about. I never changed anything. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that. That came with Oasis. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ... Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:tense I'd say present tense. Yuri(Leave a message!) 17:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Early last year, IIRC, maybe March? Either way, there was pretty much nothing here until I arrived. Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I dunno. This place had been completely abandoned when I came around. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well you could check the Recent Changes page and set the date from January 2010. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh, I dunno. Bring more people around? Not much to do, from what I can see. BTW, looking at Quantcast the wiki was formed on May 22nd of last year. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Type "infinite" in the "other block time" field. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: youtube channel I think that it would be a good idea. Two questions:Who will make it?, Who will have control over it? Lordqaz 23:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds good. Lordqaz 02:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sent. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Copied the address verbatim. Check your spam folder. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, I don't understand. What is this for, then? Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Got it, although I think the password was a teensy bit... well, predictable... Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) See MediaWiki:Wikia.css or MediaWiki:Common.css. I forget which one it is, though. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sent you an email. Lordqaz 22:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I will help set it up. Lordqaz 00:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:How is the Welcome template automatic? I have no idea. Ask YuriKaslov he might know. Lordqaz 19:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) User:Wikia Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Just scroll down and follow its goddamned instructions! Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I honestly couldn't tell you how to fix it; I don't use answer wikis. Plus, I'm not an admin there... Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Look, the best thing you could do is contact User:JoePlay, User:Ausir or another staff member, they might know. The coding is the same type as is on our front page, and that style really confuses me. Maybe even User:BobNewbie could help you. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I look forward to helping this wiki Thank you for the message. Don't worry, I help you guys with this Wiki site. You can count on me for help. The Great Dog Demon 20:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC)The Great Dog Demon Thank you. Thank you. I like your avatar. I look forward to helping you, my friend. The Great Dog Demon 01:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC)The Great Dog Demon Thanks. Can't wait to get started Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. It's nice to know I can trust someone. I can't wait to get started. The Great Dog Demon 03:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC)The Great Dog Demon RE: Coding Help Hi Dudebot. The answers wikis work a little differently, so the column tags don't have the same effect there as they do on a normal wiki. So I removed them and just made a separate div and set it to float:right (with a margin for spacing). That did the trick. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: We already have one. >_> Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Homefront Wiki:IRC Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) CoD wiki I fucking hate them. And, it's not as if we'd be on their list even then. In any case, what have they ever done for us? Nothing. That's what. The only thing I can recall is that one of their users founded an IRC channel for us. Other than that, I got some CSS code from them. But everything else, apart from the background, is of my doing. I don't mind their presence here, but I do not and never will consider them a "friend" when they've never done anything for us. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :...when in the fucking hell did that happen, and why wasn't I informed? Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Not technically, but it encourages their idiotic userbase to migrate here. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Nou! jk. I get tired of them too sometimes... --Sp3cSprechen 05:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, let me ask you a question... Will they add us to any links on their pages?Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Then we will return the favor and not add them to our list of affiliates. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I would sincerely appreciate it if... ...you don't copy other peoples' work without their permission... Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Did you not get your "quick cvu adder" from user:cakemix? Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you, and remember to ask permission from people before copying their work next time. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::...that's different. I don't care. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Is that it? What, are you done here or something? If you are, you're getting desysopped. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) - If you want something made in js or javascript or any shit like that, you'll have to ask me to make it for you, you can't just come and take I make personal things for personal wikis. --Cakemix 06:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) importScriptPage('User:Cakemix/QCVUA.js'); and now this time don't take any fucking credits. use the code I gave you... not the code from the page... --Cakemix 18:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re srsly... You're getting on my nerves... http://i.imgur.com/N5Nng.png --Cakemix 18:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in #cvn-wikia-runescape all the time... --Cakemix 19:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: I dunno, probably not. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: For Badges/Achievements you should ask YuriKaslov. A chat function sounds like a good idea. Lordqaz 21:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hmm Badges, no; chat, yes. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Why not come and try out Mongau Wiki instead of wallowing in death in this rubbish Wiki!? See you @Mongau! Joseph HEY! There's another anon spamming on the wiki. It made a category call "When not killing civilians, Korean soldiers get head from michael moore". I don't know how to delete a page or the category, so I came to an admin, like you. RE: He got blocked wikia-wide for his activity across multiple wikis. See this Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, to be honest I've left this wiki behind XD Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Done. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well I don't have the game and I really don't have much more to add to the wiki. So unless HF2 gets some good feedback I probably won't be around anymore. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 22:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC)